


It all began with a ball

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, TW-homophobia, but also slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Princess Emma has never had much luck with balls, she's found them stuffy and uncomfortable. That is until a beautiful stranger enters the scene and makes her question everything she has ever known.------“So tell me” Regina began “what is it that you dislike so much about dancing?”Emma made a face that caused Regina to chuckle. “You mean besides the smell of the boy who’s trying to press too close against me? Or the damage done to my toes? Or the wondering hands?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back, dun dun, back again. So basically as I said a few weeks ago I'm trying to get back into writing so I can pick up 'Why are there hearts doodled around your teacher's name?' again, so please bear with me it hasn't been abandoned. If you feel like this fic lacks depth and has weird characterisation then you're correct and I'm sorry, I'm mostly using it as a gateway drug. I know that there are also commas missing towards the end, sorry I have no excuse besides I'm too lay to add them in now. That being said I hope you enjoy. (If u want to send me anon hate about being a major slacker my tumbr is whitegoldcrowns same as here)

The only sounds that could be heard in the chamber were the pitter patter of rain against the castle windows, and the occasional turning of a book page. Emma and her mother were spread out across the princesses large bed, laying in a sea of throws and pillows.

The girl’s room was large and circular, but it was also littered with enough luxuries to make it look cosy and comfortable. Being a princess and the only daughter of two extremely doting parents was a slightly dangerous combination when it came to getting exactly what she wanted.

What she currently wanted, however, was to ask a question that had been niggling at the back of her mind for days now.

 “Mom” she gently whispered, putting her book down and angling her body towards the queen.

Snow smiled softly. “What is it darling?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

Snow sat up and urged her daughter to lay her head across her lap. She began the familiar dance of stroking her golden hair as she waited for her angel to say what was troubling her young mind.

“How does it feel?” Emma looked up at her with inquiring eyes.

“How does what feel, sweetheart?”

“When you...you know...like someone” the blonde bit her lip and raised her eyebrows slightly.

“Like someone?”

“Like _like_ someone?”

The raven haired woman smiled down fondly as her daughter continued.

“It’s just that I’m eighteen now, and it’s coming up to ball season again, and you and dad found true love when you were so young. I don’t want to disappoint the kingdom, and I know you said you’ll wait, but I feel like it’s been two years and I should have met someone by now, but sometimes I just…I don’t really know what I’m looking for” Emma finished her rambling by placing her hands over her face and peeking out through her fingers with one eye.

Snow smiled fondly, removed her hands and held them in her own.

“I’m not going to lie to you Emma, because I know that you’re much too smart for that. You’re the heir to the throne and a bad match could mean disastrous things for our kingdom” Emma sighed softly “but what me and your father want most of all is for you to be happy. To find a boy that makes you think _yes, he’s the one_.”

“In answer to your question, when you meet the handsome gentleman of your dreams you will feel both nervous and excited. He’ll give you a feeling that makes you think you have butterflies stuck right in here” Snow poked Emma in her stomach eliciting a playful glare “suddenly you won’t be able to think about anything else. He might even get you all hot and bothered” she wiggled her eyebrows as her daughter winced.

“You’re so smart, beautiful and kind. I promise your very own prince charming is hiding just around the corner”

Emma lay in her mother’s lap for the rest of the afternoon, fruitlessly trying to imagine this faceless gentleman that would sweep her off her feet.

******

The first ball of the season was to be held in the castle of the Midas family.

Emma knew that she was supposed to be excited to be out in the market once again, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to show much enthusiasm. Call her a spoilt brat if you will, but the heiress had been to countless balls and knew almost every boy that would be in attendance. Sometimes there was news of new gentlemen travelling from abroad which gave the girl some hope, but this year all she heard was that the Lady Cora would be returning from a lengthy trip across the seas, and unfortunately she only brought a daughter. Sure there would be a few fresh faces but she had learned to steer clear of boys that were younger than her and in their first rounds.

And there was of course the other major reason. The one that brought her dangerously close to tears whenever she allowed herself a moment to think about it. The first ball of the season wasn’t supposed to be held there at all, she was promised- _promised! -_ that her first appearance would be close to home grounds, in the castle of none other than her wild and dearly beloved aunt Ruby.

But she wasn’t allowed to talk about that.

She pinched the inside of her wrist to regain composure as she heard the queen enter.

“Oh Emma, you look absolutely breath-taking” the woman gushed.

She took a look in the mirror to ensure that her face wasn’t giving away her previous thoughts and then let her eyes wonder over the rest of her form. She was wearing a cream dress that sported delicate form fitting lace sleeves, a tight bodice that showed off her curves without actually revealing her cleavage and a skirt that was full but not unbearably large, all topped off with intricate gold details. It was fairly simple but easily showed off her status and she had somewhat fallen in love with it (especially when she considered some of the other dresses her mother had forced upon her throughout her life). Her hair was half up and one of the maids had threaded pearls through it, as well as lightly painting her face.

Emma knew that she looked beautiful, but she never quite felt it.

“It’s time to go sweetie, it’s a fair ride and we wouldn’t want to be late” her mother said as she came up and placed her hands on her shoulders from behind.

The princess marvelled at how different she and her mother were as she gazed at their reflection in the mirror before turning to leave.

******

The Midas had certainly gone all out, the blonde mused as she looked at the approaching castle through a slightly foggy window of their carriage. Even from the distance she was awed by what must be thousands of lights strung all around the grounds, making it look like the world’s largest Christmas tree. It was a most beautiful sight and when they pulled to a stop Emma momentarily forgot about her allergy to balls in favour of admiring the view.

The royal family entered the great hall, and Emma was somewhat disappointed that the inside of the room looked fairly standard. There was live music in the corner, a large dancing space and a most impressive buffet.

“Their Majesties, King James and Queen Snow of the Summerlands” announced the man at the entrance.

“Her Highness Princess Emma of the Summerlands” he continued as she stepped into the thrall.

The trio descended down the staircase and her mother gently nudged her into the centre of the dancing crowd, before taking off with her husband to gossip at the side of the room.

She barely had time to breathe before one of the more confident boys approached her and asked for a dance. His dancing was somewhat hindered by the fact that he was pressing up against her far more than necessary, and she had to turn her head to avoid coming in contact with his foul breath or pimple covered face, but she was a princess and had to bear it with grace.

Ah yes, this was why she was allergic to balls.

Seven dances, three bruised toes and a scratch on her hand (some imbecile thought he had the right to place his hands dangerously close to her backside and she was very quick to correct him) the princess was utterly exhausted. Sweat and noise continued to fill the room as she attempted to dodge her way through the crowd towards the table of drinks.

She was far too hot and her head was spinning when she finally reached the promised land. Picking a glass of deep red liquid, she was incredibly grateful for the moment of peace. Her moment lasted precisely two seconds, however, before she felt someone careening straight into her. She felt like she had been slammed into a wall- or, more accurately, a wall was slammed into her, and the surrounding area fell into a dead silence that was only briefly interrupted with the shatter of the glass she had been holding.

She registered that she had instinctively wrapped her arms around the offending person (girl, _definitely a girl_ , Emma blushed at how closely she could feel her curves) and that for some reason a fairly old, scary looking lady she had never seen before was glaring in her direction.

“Princess Emma, oh I am so dreadfully sorry I must have not been looking at where I was going. Please forgive me for stumbling into you in such an ungraceful fashion”

Emma detected a hint of fear in the girl’s- silky, _so silky_ , wait _what_ \- voice. She abruptly let go of the girl so she could take a good look at her.

_Oh._

_Okay._

Her brain somewhat registered that the girl was speaking to her but all she could make out were a few brief words such as “apologies”, “tripped” and “Princess”.

_Right. Apologies, tripped, Princess. She tripped and fell into me. She must be very sorry. I’m a Princess. Pay attention! Say something!_

“I…”

_Ah yes, the height of eloquence. Ten years of tutoring to ensure she would have the language skills fit for a princess all gone to waste. Try again!_

“You’re…”

_By far the most stunningly beautiful person I have ever laid eyes upon. Wait, no, you can’t say that! Even if it is true._

“Your highness, are you quite alright? You look rather flushed” Emma’s attention suddenly snapped back to reality where one of her parent’s friends was approaching her.

“Would you like to have a breath of fresh air? The balcony is just a few steps away, come with me”

Emma allowed herself to be led off. Once she was left alone she took deep breaths of the fresh (although somewhat chilly) air, and admired the shimmering lights that she could once again see all over the grounds.

_That red beverage must have been very alcoholic_ she mused to herself, there was no other explanation for her sudden flush, racing heart and inability to form words. She leaned over the edge of the balcony as her hair gently flew in the soft wind.

_Not that you had a chance to drink much before you were nearly bowled over._ The princess sighed. Maybe the reason for her behaviour was jealousy, the newcomer certainly had features that Emma greatly admired. Her dark locks were piled into an intricate up do that complimented her deep red gown perfectly. The princess was definitely envious that she was allowed to wear such bold, seductive colours and pull them off so well. She must therefore also be envious of her deep brown eyes, prominent cheek bones and full lips.

“Are you alright?” came a voice from the balcony entrance. Emma swallowed before turning around.

“I really didn’t mean to run into you, but the imbeciles behind me thought it would be quite funny to push the newcomer into the guest of honour” she drawled with a scowl. Her entire posture seemed entirely different than the apologetic girl she just encountered by the refreshments table.

“It’s alright” Emma smiled “it’s probably the most exciting thing that will happen to me tonight”

The beautiful brunette walked up to the edge and leant over it in a similar fashion to Emma. From this distance the Princess could make out a faint scent of apples and a tiny scar on the girl’s upper lip.

“I hardly believe that to be true Princess Emma, heiress to the Summerlands. I bet every boy here tonight is waiting for a dance”

“Well it’s a shame that I dislike dancing then, isn’t it”?

“A royal that doesn’t enjoy twirling around the floor? You are certainly unusual, Princess”

“My name is Emma you know, you don’t have to call me Princess all the time”

“I’m Lady Regina Mills” she extended her hand out to Emma who took it tentatively.

“You’re lady Cora’s daughter. That explains why I’ve never seen you before”

“It does, we just returned from our lengthy travels to see my father across the seas.”

Emma had multitudes of questions but she found that staring directly at her new companion who was illuminated in the soft glow of the small lights somehow made them all seem unimportant. The two gazed at each other in silence for a few moments.

“So tell me” Regina began “what is it that you dislike so much about dancing?”

Emma made a face that caused Regina to chuckle. “You mean besides the smell of the boy who’s trying to press too close against me? Or the damage done to my toes? Or the wondering hands?”

“Ah I see” Regina smirked “it is not the actual dancing you dislike but the incompetence of your partners”

Emma faltered “well, I mean, I just…”

“Have you ever danced with someone you like? Even a friend? It’s actually quite fun”

Emma furrowed her brows “I guess not”

“Dance with me” Regina challenged.

“What?”

“Dance with me, come on I’ll show you how great it can be” the brunette held out her hand.

“I…I barely even know you”

“I’m Regina Mills, I’m nineteen, I love horses and I have an apple tree that I tend to. My favourite colour is light blue and I’m allergic to wasps. There now you know more about me than most people do”

Mesmerised Emma reached out for the offered hand before pulling back slightly. “Wait, as much as I would love to, anyone could see us. It could cause a massive scandal”

The older girl looked thoughtful for a second before grabbing the blonde’s hand and dragging her down a set of obscured stairs. “Me and Abigail used to be very close when we were children” she explained “this castle has a load of secret passages that we used to explore, come on it’s this way”

Emma followed wordlessly, her heart thumping (at the prospect of danger of course) as she was lead through an outdoor passageway. Too soon Regina let go of her hand and they came out to the royal gardens. They were still near the ball but at this angle no one could possibly see them. Once again Emma noticed that the Midas certainly didn’t skimp in preparations; the lights that were strung up caused the garden to look absolutely magical.

“Wow” Emma gasped “it’s beautiful”

“It certainly is. Come on, dance with me” the brunette pulled her into a loose embrace. The music was loud enough to hear easily through the walls and the two of them began to move in the correct rhythm.

Words could not describe how Emma felt in that very moment. Twirling around the garden with this practical stranger was the most surreal experience. At times she was surprised that she wasn’t actually dancing on a cloud. Regina didn’t demand anything of her in the dance, she stayed a respectful distance away and she was far more skilled than her usual partners.

When the music turned into a more upbeat jig neither hesitated to change their pace. They jumped, laughed and turned. Emma could feel her reservations slipping as she grabbed her partner and lifted her like she had been lifted countless times before. When the song was finished both were out of breath and sported huge grins.

“I’ve always wanted to do that” the Princess admitted through her pants “just to see whether it’s as hard as they make it out to be”

“And the verdict?”

“They’re all liars” she declared to Regina’s great amusement.

“We should probably be getting back soon” Emma sighed.

“One last dance?”

“Okay”

The music had slowed down once again and this particular dance required very close contact. Normally Emma hated this number and used any excuse to avoid it, but when Regina pulled her into her arms and propped her forehead against hers, she would gladly use any excuse to stay in this moment forever.

******

The rest of Emma’s evening passed in a blur. She was in such a good mood she practically floated through her dances. Even her parents had picked up on her enthusiasm and praised her for how well she represented their family. The company inside never got any better, but with every stray hand and stubbed toe she remembered soft hands caressing her waist and the smell of apples filling her senses.

******

The following week Emma didn’t get much sleep but it wasn’t until her latest round of tossing and turning that things finally began to fall into place.

The young princess just didn’t understand why she could not get Lady Regina Mills out of her head. She was just so…different. She was new and exciting in a world of schedules and expectations.

_Nervous and excited?_ A traitorous part of her brain whispered.

_Not like that, but, well yes. Of course I’d be nervous about a random strange girl dragging me about a castle when we could be caught and punished. It was rather exciting though, wasn’t it? Being able to brake away like that. Even when we were standing on the balcony, I was so lost trying to talk to her…but there’s just something about the way she smiles._

_Butterflies?_

_Is there a difference between butterflies and nerves? It wasn’t exactly the feeling I usually get when doing dangerous things, but it wasn’t exactly unfamiliar either, maybe slightly more…tingly?_

_Not able to think about anything else?_

_Ha. If they only knew._

_Hot and bothered?_

_This one is definitely a solid no. I was a little sweaty, sure, but of course I would be we were dancing. Except we weren’t dancing on the balcony or in the ballroom, and I still felt like my legs were made of jelly. I haven’t had much experience with envy but I’m not entirely sure that’s what it’s supposed to feel like. Come to think of it the only place I’ve seen similar behaviour are the damsels in mother’s romance novels._

_Wait this is absolutely ridiculous you could not possibly be entertaining the idea that…_

_Would it really be so bad if it’s true?_

_Of course it would be. I’m the heir to the throne. Oh God what am I supposed to do now?_

_My duty. Marry a suitable boy. Produce children to continue the line of the throne._

_Not throw my life away on fleeting thoughts about one night with a stranger._

Needless to say Emma did not get any sleep that night.

******

The next ball of the season was thankfully in her own home. Decorators had been running around for the past two weeks in hopes of outdoing the Midas. Personally, Emma thought there were too many birds.

The blonde was beyond exhausted. Her determined denial had taken a physical toll on her and she had begun irrationally fearing that someone would discover her secret.

Avoiding her parents had thankfully been easy as they were too taken with preparations to pay much attention to her.

On the day of the event she did her best to stay out of sight, in one of the many hidden nooks and crannies that she had become familiar with from an early age.

When she was finally forced into putting on her gown (light blue, the irony did not escape her) she did her best to mask the storm of conflicting emotions inside her. She prayed to the high heavens that the Mills had prior arrangements and could not make it to the ball.

Once her hair was braided intricately and her face once again lightly painted, and she knew she could no longer put off the inevitable. She took a deep breath before seeking out her parents and taking her post to greet the guests at the entrance to the great hall.

******

Pure white dress, loose locks and deep brown eyes. She was about halfway down the line but the moment she came into view Emma’s eyes were drawn like a magnet.

“Welcome! Lady Cora and Lady Regina I do hope you enjoy your night” her mother gushed enthusiastically “oh I don’t believe you have met my daughter Princess Emma” she gestured to said princess.

“I have had the pleasure of acquainting myself with the princess at the Midas” Regina replied politely with a small secretive smile in the girl’s direction.

Emma blushed before shyly returning the smile.

“Oh, well it is most strange she hasn’t mentioned you then, I suppose we haven’t had the chance to talk due to preparations. Please do come in” said Snow.

After a few more guests she was relieved by her father to ‘go and enjoy the party’. She scanned the room and hesitantly made her way down the steps, dreading the moment her foot touched the floor and she would inevitably be dragged into an unwanted dance.

Her green eyes locked onto deep brown across the sea of people. She smiled genuinely at Regina’s sly wink that showed she knew exactly what the princess was thinking.

Surely enough she was whisked away almost the second she was off the stairs. The dancing seemed even more terrible than usual and her temperament would not tolerate many more minor injuries. Princess or not, this was absolutely ridiculous. After dozen different dances she was truly on the brink of snapping. She wished to excuse herself to powder her nose or get refreshments but she was effectively boxed in by spoilt rich boys who wouldn’t take no for an answer. She was almost in tears with frustration when she felt a gentle tug at her arm.

Regina was looking at her desperately with a hint of tears. When she spoke there was a quiver in her voice.

“Princess, I do not wish to disrupt your fun but I have a terrible emergency” she looked almost hysterical as she continued “if you could just step outside with me for a handful of minutes I would be eternally grateful”

“Regina? What’s going on?” Emma inquired, dread filling her body at seeing the brunette so distressed.

“Please” was all that was offered before Regina grabbed her arm and hastily pulled her out of the room. The spectators of the scene looked away uncomfortably, not wishing to disrupt the poor girl thus they were given a clear path to the nearest exit.

As soon as they were out of the doors Emma spun around with worry etched all over her face.

“Regina, what happened? Did someone hurt you? What can I- “

She was cut short by the sound of deep laughter.

“Regina?”

“I’m..sorry.b.b.ut you shoul.d.d have…seen your f.f.face” the brunette managed to get out amidst her fit.

“I don’t understand, I thought something happened”

Regina took a deep breath and composed herself. “My apologies, I didn’t mean to worry you, truly, but I couldn’t help but notice your discomfort and thought you wouldn’t be opposed to some breathing space”

“You did that for me?” Emma was truly touched that this girl was willing to make herself look so weak and desperate just to make the Princesses’ evening better.

“I don’t see any other Emma’s here” she winked “I believe we have about an hour before they send out a search party, people don’t usually want to involve themselves where there are emotional girls concerned”

Emma could hardly believe what she was saying. She had never been privy to such true acts of friendship and a huge smile blossomed on her face.

“I guess it’s my turn to drag you around an unknown castle” the blonde said before gently grabbing Regina’s arm and leading her down to her favourite hiding spot. She knew the twists and turns like the back of her hand and before long they arrived at their destination.

“It’s…” Regina bean.

“Old and unfit for a lady, I’m sorry I don’t know why I brought you here it’s just an old library- “

“Emma, stop please, I was going to say it’s wonderful”

“Really?”

“I have always loved to read and this is truly a remarkable place”

Emma smiled once again. The castle had an updated library in the east wing but Emma could never bring herself to abandon the place in which she had spent most of her childhood. Nowadays the entryway was blocked by a statue and only Emma and her parents knew the way to get in, making this somewhat of a sanctuary.

She often spent days running her fingers over the antique wood of the shelves that lined the wall or laying across one of the many huge pillows scattered in front of the fireplace. The tall wooden windows let in soft rays of light, and Emma was almost sure that she had managed to leave on imprint on the great sofa that was the centrepiece of the room from all the years she had spent on it.

She was brought out of her musings when Regina moved to set herself down on the sofa (not an easy feat when one considered all the layers she was wearing under her skirts). Emma moved to sit beside her but thought better of it and set herself down on the pillows instead before turning to make a fire.

“You can make a fire? You never cease to surprise me Emma”

“I spend a lot of my time in this library so I figured it was a useful skill to have”

“Most Princesses would never lower themselves to servant levels”

“I guess I’m not most princesses” Emma retorted before turning back to her companion, now bathed in a flickering orange glow.

“Tell me more about yourself” Regina asked sincerely “please”

“I’m not sure if there’s anything interesting to tell. My name is Emma Swan, my favourite colour is red. You already know where I spend most of my time, however I am also not opposed to horse riding if I’m allowed to do it properly, which is very rarely. I don’t have any allergies and if I had to pick a favourite food it would probably be the melted cheese that the cook sometimes puts on my bread”

Regina tried to disguise her grimace at the thought of such a snack. “Swan? I thought your family name was Charming”

“It is technically, but my parents are big believers in true love and last names don’t really matter here so they let me choose my own until I get married and take my husband’s” Emma grimaced slightly.

“You don’t seem too happy about that”

“It’s just…it’s a lot of pressure”

“I thought your parents believed in true love?”

“They do, but only to a certain extent. I could never marry outside of my rankings or” Emma paused to take in a shaky breath “someone immoral”

The young princess stared into the flames as she fought hard against the tears that were threatening to make an appearance.

Regina stood gracefully and then proceeded to situate herself next to Emma in front of the fire. She gently placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder. Emma turned her head so her face was just inches apart from the brunette.

“Tell me” Regina whispered softly.

“All throughout my life” Emma began softly “one of my greatest friends was my aunt, Ruby. She’s a werewolf and she took care of me like I was her own. We would always be off on adventures that my parents disapproved off. My first word was actually ‘pup’ because that’s what Ruby would always call me, and it drove my parents insane for weeks. Sometimes I felt as if she was the only person who really understood me. I love my parents; I truly do but the connection I had with my aunt was so special to me”

She paused and turned her head back to the flames, which illuminated the gentle teardrops streaking down her face.

“Last year Ruby introduced me to a new friend of hers. Her name was Dorothy but we would call her Kansas to tease her. We used to spend whole days together the three of us and I loved every minute of it. Everything was perfect until one day I walked downstairs to find Ruby on her knees, crying and begging my mother to understand. I didn’t know what was going on but one of the guards filled me in that Ruby and Dorothy were in a romantic relationship. I was so shocked, not at Ruby and Dorothy because deep down I feel like I knew, but by my mother’s cruelty. I will never forget the cold look in her eyes when she exiled them both”

“Emma…I’m so sorry”

“I never even got to say goodbye” she broke into heavy sobs. Regina hesitantly put her arms around the crying girl who sunk into the touch.

They sat there like that, clinging to each other for what felt like hours before Emma’s breathing calmed down. She sat up once again so that she was facing Regina.

“Emma?”

“Yes?”

“I would never let anything like that happen to you”

Her head snapped up in panic. The fear that Regina would be disgusted by what she had figured out from Emma’s emotional delivery was written all over the blonde’s features.

Regina slowly reached her hand up and cupped her cheek.

“You are one of the most unique and special girls that I have ever met. I might have not known you for long but I can honestly say that I feel like I know who you are. Your soul is so beautiful Emma, and your parents love you so very much. Do not ever let anyone make you feel like who you are isn’t real or important. The laws of this land are extremely outdated, I promise you that what you feel can never be dirty or wrong in any way”

“How do you know all this?”

Regina looked at her with an unreadable expression. “Because, when I look at you, I feel it too”

“Really?”

Instead of answering the brunette gently lent in and pressed her lips over Emma’s. The kiss was gentle and tentative at first but quickly escalated into something much deeper. When they eventually pulled away they were both out of breath and sported identical smiles.

** 20 years later **

“Ma, can I ask you something?” Henry turned towards his mother who was sitting beside him in his bedroom.

“Of course Hen, you know you can ask me anything”

“What does it feel like, you know, when you like a girl, like properly like her?”

Emma chuckled “You know when I asked Snow this question I was at least four years older than you”

“It’s not my fault you were such a late bloomer” he sassed, then tried (and failed) to dodge the pillow his mother threw at him.

The doors to his room opened to reveal a beautiful brunette in a regal gown.

“Darling you are going to give our son brain damage if you continue to abuse him like this” she scolded, but her words held no sting as she walked up to her wife and kissed her.

Emma looked up adoringly and for the millionth time wondered how she got so lucky.

“Hen wants to know what it feels like to like like a girl” she explained as she pulled her love onto her lap. Normally the brunette Queen wouldn’t be caught dead in such a position but there was an exception to every rule and her exception was always Emma and Henry.

“Well then, my love, it appears that it’s time to tell him the tale of two girls that had a nasty habit of escaping balls”

“Ah yes the epic story of how two people overruled an ancient law just so they could be together”

“Do you remember the look on your parent’s faces when you told them that you were in love with me”

“How could I, you would never let me forget it”

“Or the time we accidentally conceived a magical child because you walked through a load of fairy dust, and all that was on your mind was wishing that we could do something to spite your parents, who were constantly worrying about the royal line”

“Or that ti- “

“Moms!”

“Right, sorry Hen, it all began with a ball…”

**Author's Note:**

> If u feel like sending me a prompt for a short drabble to help me up my writing game feel free to do so through tumblr (although I'm slightly allergic to canon so please bear that in mind) Thank you loads for reading :*


End file.
